


Happy Birthday

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is fed up with the nobles of the court fawning over her as they do every year on the day of her birth and she goes out riding and reflects on life when she suddenly comes upon a druid camp with a certain manservant and there is much that is revealed to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

Morgana had enough of this. 

All day she had to bear witness to countless, nameless nobles give her gifts and praise her beauty and ‘how she was growing in to a lovely young lady’ or ‘how she would make a beautiful wife to a lucky man’. She had enough of it.

She didn’t care that it was her birthday.

The young ward had more self respect than to just except that she was born to be wed to some overbearing noble, she’d rather be wed to one of Arthur’s hunting hounds. At least she would have some control over life then. She was surprised that Uther had even said yes to her need of time alone. Morgana had said that she was feeling rather overwhelmed with all of the gifts and needed time to recollect her thoughts, he even allowed her to go alone. Of course the real reason was that she hated all of the nobles as they were all stuck up and were only really trying to suck up to the kings ward with extravagant presents. 

They only saw her title. 

Morgana shook herself of her musings and grabbed the reigns of her horse. She looked down at her friend Gwen and gave her an assuring smile before kicking the horses forward. Gwen was always worrying about her when she went alone in the woods but that’s what friends did despite Gwen’s station as a servant, they cared for each other.  
Her horse, Steven, raced through the path at blinding speeds. The escaping birthday girl felt immersed as the wind blew past her hair and the adrenalin pumped through her veins. Morgana held the reigns firmer and pushed for Steven to sprint faster. A grin couldn’t help but break through her features as all thoughts of her own appearance left her and soon she found herself laughing aloud.

Luckily, she was now in the forest and nobody would see her laughing like a maniac but soon enough she felt the horse tire and slowed to a trot stopping by the nearby lake.  
As she allowed her horse to drink she sat herself down on a rock looking over the stream. She watched as the fish swam along the currents in a sheet of silver and she smiled at the small convoy of squirrels which jumped from rock to rock across the relatively big stream. 

Seeing that Steven was now eager to ride some more she jumped on and trotted at a slow, calming pace down a path she had never been to before. The rebellious ward would often stray from the paths that were set out for travellers and market traders and find her own way around the forest; she liked the independence of forging her own path.  
Morgana allowed her mind to reel back to more pleasant company than the nobles at the court. Gwen had gifted her with a lovely foreign perfume which she had spotted n the market being sold as quickly as the minutes passed, it smelled of something called lemon and lime. Arthur had given her a brush which was expected because the prince was never very good with gifts or anything that required feeling. However he had accompanied her on a stroll through the market which he rarely did now he had other duties.  
Merlin was someone she wasn’t expecting a gift from. He had only been in the castle for a year and although they had talked and had become somewhat close she definitely hadn’t thought that someone who is paid as little as he would get her something. But then again it was just like Merlin to be completely selfless. He had left her a bouquet of flowers in the night and she had woken up to see the splattering of colours on her vanity with a small note that simply read:

Dear Morgana,  
I hope you have a wonderful birthday and that you may be able to get through the day without screaming at one of the many nobles that will greet and praise you today.  
I know how much you hate the bootlickers. 

Enjoy the flowers,

Merlin

He knew her so well despite his lack of time around her. Morgana didn’t think that the unassuming manservant was so perceptive; for the most part he just seemed to be a very clumsy but strangely endearing boy from Ealdor. The noble would not deny that when he had come to the castle she cared little for who he was, where he came from or what he was like but when he started to converse with her and she overheard him conversing with Arthur and Gwen she could not help the niggling of needing to know who this charismatic, comedic and undermining manservant was. 

He was a puzzle wrapped in a mystery. Sometimes he would seem so care free, so loose like there was nothing to fear or nothing to hold him back but other times she would see his wistful glances, she would see age beyond his years in his eyes and she would hear a tone of someone who had experience with things he had no right to. 

Of course she would ultimately fall for him.

Snapping from her thoughts of the big eared, pale boy her head came up at an alarming rate as a sound reached her ears. Quietly, she stepped off of Steven and tied him to the nearest tree. Morgana slowly made her way towards the sound which she could now tell was laughter, there were many voices in and amongst the camp but there was one very specific voice which took her a little longer than it should have done to recognise. Merlin's.

Being more determined to find who Merlin was laughing with she strode a little faster until she could see a break in the trees. Morgana moved behind one of the larger trees and peered through the leaves. She saw him almost straight away, his lanky pale figure was imprinted inside of her mind as she memorised his entire body. He was close to where she hid but was oblivious as ever. Then as she took in the people surrounding him the kings ward realised that this was a druid camp. 

What is Merlin doing with sorcerers?

Merlin seemed to care little for their magic as he played with the children who could not be much older than 10 or 12, he seemed so happy being with them. He chased them around the camp fire roaring playfully as the children ran in mixed screams and laughter and Morgana had to suppress a chuckle of her own. 

Why could she not be a peasant like Merlin? She knew that she could not allow her emotions to run wild as she would only put him in danger, if they were found courting he would be flogged, or worse hanged. Morgana could not live with such guilt so she will watch from afar as the man she truly admired would find someone he really loved that was sure not to be her. She was a mentally unstable arrogant noble, how could she attract someone such as him?

“Mordred” The name brought her from her inner thoughts. She, Merlin, Gwen and Arthur had saved the child from Uther’s tyranny and now he was only but a league or so away from the citadel, he should be in a different kingdom living freely. Pushing her wants for the boy away she watched the boy, who looked way too much like Merlin, run up to her – Arthur’s manservant.

“Yes Emrys” The boy looked up with what Morgana could only describe as pure joy. Emrys? Why did he call Merlin, Emrys?

She was going to make herself known but thought better of it with all the druids around, she was concerned that they might feel threatened if the king’s ward strolled casually in to their camp. So instead she watched the scene unfold.

“What have I told you about calling me that?” Merlin didn’t say it in a reprimanding way; she didn’t think he could be so harsh, he said it as if he was mildly disappointed he was just like her father. 

“Friends don’t call people by their titles” Merlin gave a nod of approval and Morgana was confused as she had never heard of the title Emrys. 

“I wish to show you something Mordred, will you sit with me?” Morgana grinned as she watched the enthusiasm in the boys eyes spark as he raced over to the log just behind the two; she heard chuckles from the other druids in the camp. 

She wanted to join them, she was about do so and surprise them both but what Mordred said next made her freeze.  
“Will you show me magic Merlin?” The black haired beauty almost allowed a gasp to escape as she heard the words.  
Merlin has magic, there is no way he could have magic. Why would he not tell me? Did he not trust me?

“You know me so well young Mordred” Morgana watched in bated breath as he pulled a wooden bird from his pocket, she had seen them. They were being sold in the markets of Camelot. What was he going to do with this one?

Merlin put the wooden creature in to the middle of his two palms and both Mordred and Morgana looked in curiosity as he spoke in an unfamiliar tongue “Sæl áflyge fléogenda sylfum ácholt” To Morgana’s surprise the bird took off in to the air twirling and diving before landing on the druid boy’s shoulder. The druids around him clapped and he stood up taking a mock bow. Morgana was about to give him a piece of her mind and hopefully make him feel damn guilty for not telling her when an older man came beside her and motioned for her to stay and watch. The man had grey bedraggled hair and wore a long robe and at his chest hung the druid symbol carved in metal.  
Allowing her sense of curiosity take her over, she stayed put and watched the two sorcerers. 

“What’s wrong Mordred? Didn’t you like it?” Morgana noticed the seemingly down hearted look on the boys face and her instinct was to wrap him up and shield him from whatever was hurting him but she stayed put listening to their conversation.

“No I loved it but…” She waited for the rest of his sentence as did Merlin both being equally calm and patient. “Do you know anything about girls Emrys?” Morgana found herself smiling at the idea of girls from Merlin’s perspective, he was just so innocent she herself was also somewhat innocent but she had lost some due to the gossip from the many noble women of the court. 

“Is this about the young girl Kara?” There was a girl? Morgana thought. Should he be with girls at his age? It definitely wasn’t seemly, at least in Camelot anyway. Maybe druids acted differently towards relationships. If she and Merlin were to stay with the druids, could they be together? She allowed the thought to pass as she watched Mordred nod timidly as Merlin ruffled his hair. 

“Well Mordred I’m not really your first and best source for all things women but then again I don’t think any man is” She silently awed at the confusion of the young boys face and the look of the older druid was much the same as hers. 

“So you can’t help me?” Now Morgana definitely wanted to tell Mordred that he should go up to this Kara and tell her how he felt and if it went badly then it went badly, there were plenty other women in the realm. 

“I never said that” Her own head snapped up mimicking Mordred’s own. “My experience with girls is few and far between” Morgana knew of all the kitchen maids that would jump on hot coal just so they could touch the manservant, why hadn’t he courted one of them? “But there is one girl who I admire very much” The king’s ward breathed in slightly and everything seemed to go silent for a moment as she waited for Merlins secret girl to be revealed.

“What is she like?” Merlin looked to the skies as if picturing his loved one in the clouds and Morgana wondered if she too looked would she see the face of one of the kitchen maids?

Merlin released a long breath and grinned at the young boy, she didn’t think he had seen him grin so widely. The girl must be special. “She is kind, compassionate, determined, courageous, fun, caring, stubborn, bold, arrogant and can be beyond infuriating at times” He chuckled as did some of the couples around the camp and Morgana found her eyebrows knit in confusion as to who this person was.

“Why do you like her if she infuriates you?” Mordred’s voice cracked towards the end of his sentence amusing both Merlin and Morgana.

“Because she is beautiful whilst doing so” he said simply. 

“What does she look like?” Morgana found herself creeping forward but instead the older man handed her a druid cloak and spoke for the first time

“I think Emrys would like to see you on his day of birth.” Her eyes went wide, his birthday was today! Why had he not told anyone? As far as she knew no one knew his birthday and she had been meaning to ask him but it slipped her mind several times. They stood silently behind them both whilst Morgana wrapped herself in thought of what she would have to get Merlin on his birthday since he had gotten her something. 

Luckily, Merlin and Mordred were too deep in conversation to notice the two of them or the others who were looking to Merlin for his story on this beautiful woman.  
“Well, her hair is as black as night, it falls in waves and shines in the sun,” Her hand went to her own hair and she started to twirl it around absentmindedly “Her skin is as soft as silk, her body is slim and curved, her eyes are like the brightest emeralds and her lips are like the reddest of rubies. She is truly perfection Mordred” The whole camp was silent and Merlin noticed looking around at all the smiling faces of the druids, his eyes skimmed hers but he did not seem to know it was her. 

She was rather shocked and, at the risk of sounding arrogant, he had described her but he couldn’t have actually meant her, could he?

“Is it Morgana?” Mordred asked excitedly and Morgana almost stopped breathing.

“Yes Mordred, yes it is.” She gasped and his head snapped towards her and he stood abruptly. He tried to see under the hood and started to move towards her, she tried to run but her legs would only allow her to move a few paces back until she was stuck between a tree and Merlin. His hands came to her hood and he slowly pushed it backwards revealing her.

“What are you doing here Morgana?” His features were both confused and worried.

“Did you mean it?” The king’s ward asked desperately.

“Uh…What do you-” She didn’t want his excuses she needed to hear him say yes or no.

“Did you mean it?” She pleaded to know once more

Merlin looked down timidly and said “Every word” 

As the words left his mouth she seared him in a passionate kiss. He seemed to freeze up at first but he soon leaned in to the kiss and started to run his tongue along her lips. Paying no mind to those around them she allowed him to devour her as she allowed all sort of moans to escape her. He tasted of fruit and smelt of the earth and she used all of her senses to take him in as she heard him moan in to her mouth. After a minute or so of being lost in each other they broke apart now both red as they took in the on looking druids who wore happy, kind expressions. 

“Morgana I don’t-” She shushed him with her index finger placed over his delicious lips.

“Don’t ruin it” She smiled shyly and kissed him once more “Happy Birthday Merlin” He smiled and blushed harder and Morgana was about to tease him when Mordred spoke up.

“Should I do that with Kara too?” The camp broke in to laughter and Morgana thought that she could not be happier at this point in her life…  
That was of course before her wedding day when Arthur finally ascended to the throne and then the birth of their daughter, Vivienne, and their son, Balinor.

Magic translation:  
Sæl áflyge fléogenda sylfum ácholt  
Take flight bird of wood


End file.
